1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows, and, more particularly, to windows having one or more sashes that are tiltable or rotatable out of the window frame for cleaning and the like. 2. Related Art
It is common practice in modem window manufacturing to construct windows from a variety of materials, such as wood, steel, aluminum, vinyl, fiberglass and composites of such materials. It is also common to manufacture double hung, single hung and slider type windows such that the sash or sashes of such windows may be tilted or pivoted inwardly to permit easy cleaning and removal.
In one typical example of windows of this type, the frame of a double hung window includes a step-down type main frame jamb and the inner sash is approximately one inch wider than the outer sash. The frame and the sash are made of vinyl. This type of design is conducive to using top surface mounted tilt latches that engage the frame on both ends of the horizontal surface of the sash to lock the sash in position and resist undesired rotation or tilting thereof. The latches must be activated to release the sash and permit pivotal movement thereof. The latches are typically spring loaded, thereby requiring the simultaneous activation of both latches, requiring the user to use both hands to open the window. In addition, with this type of window, when a sash is in an open position, only the tilt latch holds the upper portion of the sash in the frame. If the tilt latch becomes stuck in the retracted position, the sash could fall inward unexpectedly, thereby resulting in an inoperable window. Moreover, the unexpected inward tilting of the sash could damage the window or cause injuries to persons inside the structure.
There remains a need for a window having a pivoting sash which can be disengaged from the frame by individually activating the latches, with one hand.